1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal processing apparatus and method performing processing of recording a video signal inputted from, for example, an imaging unit, an external apparatus or the like, on a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, a camera-integrated type video tape recorder (VTR), in which video data captured by a camera unit is recorded in a recording medium such as a magnetic tape is known (see, for example, Published Japanese Patent Application (KOKAI) No. 2001-36849).
Now, for example, an apparatus recording a video signal on a recording medium capable of being linearly accessed such as a magnetic tape by a defined recording system, such as a digital video (DV) system, or an apparatus recording a video signal on a recording medium capable of being randomly accessed, such as a flash memory, by another defined recording system, for example, a recording system such as the Motion Picture Experts Group (MPEG) 1 of a lower data rate than that of the DV system is also known.
Generally, a recording medium capable of being randomly accessed at a high speed such as a flash memory is more expensive and having a smaller storage capacity in comparison with a magnetic tape capable of being accessed linearly. Accordingly, a video signal of a high image quality is mainly recorded on a recording medium such as a magnetic tape in conformity with the digital video (DV) system, and a video signal of lower image quality is supplementary recorded on a recording medium such as a flash memory in conformity with the MPEG 1 recording system of a low data rate. However, the video signal recorded at a low data rate in the way described above has a low image quality, and an improvement is desired.